Warrior Cats- The Story Of Siblings
by WarriorCatsFreak
Summary: The Story Of Stormpaw, Cinderpaw, and Breezepaw all through their lives. Read more to learn about "Brownie" points!
1. Chapter 1

Warrior Cats – Story of Siblings

**I own nothing of warrior cats but these characters**

**Allegiances**:

(Only updating Frostclan)

*=She-cat

~=Tom

* * *

Frostclan:

Leader: Ivystar *

Deputy: Flamestrike ~ (App: Cinderpaw *)

Medicine Cat: Skysong *

Medicine Cat App: Stormpaw ~

Warriors:

Snowfire * (App: Breezepaw)

Talonfoot ~

Deersky *

Whitestep ~ (App: Emberpaw)

Stoneclaw ~

Turtlewing *

Oceanspirit ~ (App: Silverpaw)

Adderfang ~

Blossomtail *

Spottedclaw ~ (App: Redpaw)

Doveflight *

Eaglestorm ~

Apprentices:

Cinderpaw *

Stormpaw~

Redpaw~

Silverpaw*

Emberpaw~

Breezepaw*

Queens:

Sandstrike* (Mate: Talonfoot, Kit(s): Spiderkit~ and Sunkit*)

Moonflight* (Mate: Eaglestorm, Kit(s): Foxkit~ , Swankit*, Rosekit*, Mosskit~)

Maplefire (Mate: Stoneclaw, Kit(s): Expecting)

Elders:

Raventail~

Oakfire~

Mates (A little something I added):

Moonflight* & Eaglestorm~

Maplefire* & Stoneclaw~

Sandstrike* & Talonfoot~

Doveflight* & Spottedclaw~

Blossomtail* & Adderfang~

* * *

**Chapter One:**

(Cinderpaw's POV)

"Cinderkit! Cinderkit! Let's go look at the newborn kits! Spiderkit and Sunkit already saw them! Please Cinderkit! Please!" Breezekit prodded me in the side, waking me up. Sometimes I wish my sister wasn't the most energized kit in the nursery. I looked over to Stormkit, asking silently if he was going, he just shrugged. Stormkit always seemed, well, different. He never complained about being a kit but didn't usually play lots of the games. He spent most of the time observing and thinking, doing boring stuff. I looked to my mother, Blossomtail, and asked for her approval.

"Yes you two can go, and please Breezekit, be quieter. These kits are newborns and are quite fragile, if you want Moonflight to let you see them after this, be polite." Blossomtail instructed, then waving her tail towards Moonflight's nest.

I walked behind Breezekit, stopping to say hi to Sunkit and Spiderkit. They both were five moons, and like most kits, were itching to be apprentices. I smiled to Sunkit and waved to Spiderkit. I didn't look where I was going and I tripped over yesterday's mossball and a thorn went into my short calico paw.

"Ow!" I whispered to myself, then finally making my way to the newborn kits.

Breezekit saw me and stepped back, then running off to go tell Stormkit. Moonflight sighed and said to me,

"Hopefully you are less hyper than Breezekit." She teased. Stifling a laugh I tried to be quiet and I just smiled.

Two were toms, and two were she-cats.

The first had an orange pelt; much like a fox's and the second was white with a black tail tip, ear, and paw. The third was calico like me, and the fourth was completely gray.

"Have you named them yet?" I asked.

"Some of them, yes, others not yet. The gray one is Mosskit, and the orange is Foxkit. For being so quiet, would you like to name the other two?" She replied.

"Umm, sure. For the calico she-cat Rosekit. And the black and white she-cat Swankit." I told her; nervous she wouldn't like the names.

"Wonderful! Now go brag to your siblings, but not too long, you do have your ceremony today." She joked, waving her tail back to my mother. I smiled and nodded, then getting up to leave. As I set my right forepaw down I almost screamed in pain. I had forgotten about the thorn so I hopped back on three paws to my mom.

"Blossomtail, I got to name two of the kits! Swankit and Rosekit! I have to go see Skysong because I have a thorn in my paw from one of the moss balls." I asked, avoiding her gaze, hoping not to get scolded for clumsiness.

Stormkit bounded, seeming bouncier and happier than ever.

"What happened to you?" I asked, poking his underbelly.

"It's a secret! Well, a surprise, I guess. You'll have to wait to find out!" He taunted, not even giving me any hints.

"Wait, what? Stormpaw has a secret? What is going on today! Cinderkit names kits, you have a secret, what's next, I become leader?" Breezekit giggled, flicking me with her tail.

Sticking my paw in the air I said to my siblings,

"Well, I'm off to go see Skysong." Stormpaw stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"I can fix it for you. All I need is wet moss and maybe some cobwebs" He offered, cocking his head. I shrugged, and then waved my tail over to the medicine den, signaling or him to go get some herbs. The second Stormkit had left, Breezekit popped up and said to me,

"What do you think his secret is?" She asked me, pacing around in circles.

"We're just kits, how big could it be? Anyway, he said we'd find out later." I told her, trying to not make her freak out. Breezekit began to speak but I whipped my tail over her mouth, silencing her, nodding my head to Stormkit. Damping my paw with the wet moss, he then spoke,

"This might hurt, but don't scream too loud." He gripped his teeth around the thorn, ripping it out. Trying not to scream, I unsheathed my claws and dug them into the ground. As he finished, I sheathed my claws and sighed.

**(Skipping to the ceremony)**

* * *

[Still Cinderpaw's POV]

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come beneath frostrock for a clan meeting." Ivystar announced, as cats came out of their dens slowly and queens kept kits back.

Stormkit, Breezekit, and I all walked at the same pace to sit at the base of the frostrock with Blossomtail sitting close behind us.

"Cinderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, so you will become an apprentice. From this day forward, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be Flamestrike. I hope Flamestrike will pass down everything that he knows to you." Ivystar called, standing in front of me. I was amazed, having the deputy as my mentor.

"Flamestrike, it has been awhile since you have taken on an apprentice, so you are due for one. Being your former mentor, you have proven yourself many times over. I expect you to pass all of your knowledge onto Cinderpaw." Flamestrike walked up to me, as we touched noses. Ivystar gave us a minute, before moving onto the next cat.

Breezekit went through the same thing, but with Snowfire as her mentor. Stormkit's ceremony was the surprising one. This time, Skysong talked.

"Cats of Frostclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown a great capability of observing, caring, and understanding. Your next medicine cat will be Stormpaw." Skysong revealed, then taking a step back for Ivystar to talk.

"Stormpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Skysong?" She questioned.

Gulping, he said, "I do."

"Then at half-moon, you must travel to moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats." Skysong finished.

"Stormpaw! Cinderpaw! Breezepaw!" The clan chanted.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was short, but I didn't like writing in first person. From now I won't do POVs, only writing in third person. Future chapters will be longer. Send in kit OCs for the story! Every good review or OC earns you a Brownie! The person with the most "Brownie's" will earn a special surprise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Frostclan:**

Leader: Ivystar*

Deputy: Flamestrike~ (App: Cinderpaw)

Medicine Cat: Skysong*  
Medicine Cat App: Stormpaw~

Warriors:

Snowfire* (App: Breezepaw)

Talonfoot~  
Deersky*

Stoneclaw~

Whitestep~ (App: Emberpaw)

Turtlewing*

Adderfang~

Blossomtail*

Oceanspirit~ (App: Silverpaw)

Eaglestorm~

Doveflight~

Spottedclaw~ (App: Redpaw)

Apprentices:

Silverpaw*

Emberpaw*

Redpaw~

Stormpaw~

Breezepaw*  
Cinderpaw*

Queens:

Sandstrike* (Mate: Talonfoot, Kit(s): Spiderkit~ and Sunkit*

Moonflight* (Mate: Eaglestorm, Kit(s): Foxkit~, Rosekit*, Mosskit~, Swankit*

Maplefire* (Mate: Stoneclaw, Kit(s): Expecting)

Elders:

Raventail~

Oakfire~

Mates:

Sandstrike* & Talonfoot~

Eaglestorm~ & Moonflight*

Stoneclaw~ & Maplefire*

Blossomtail* & Adderfang~

Doveflight* & Spottedclaw~

(In no one's POV)

Startled, Cinderpaw jolted awake to see Stormpaw standing beside her.

"Stormpaw, don't you sleep in your own den?" She yawned, not being used to waking up so early.

"Cinderpaw this is serious. Breezepaw has gone missing. We should go tell Ivystar. Please Cinderpaw, help me find her!" He begged as Flamestrike walked in.

"I'm afraid she won't be able to help you right now Stormpaw. We have some apprentice training to do." He explained, looking to Stormpaw.

"Flamestrike this is important, Breezepaw is missing." He alerted Flamestrike. Flamestrike nodded and ran out to go get Ivystar.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath frostrock for a clan meeting!" Ivystar called. This time, she didn't wait for cats to come out of their dens before speaking.

"Breezepaw has gone missing from camp and will need a search party. Talonfoot, take Doveflight, Stoneclaw, and Emberpaw along the Mossclan border. Flamestrike, go with Oceanspirit, Spottedclaw, and Turtlewing along the Birdclan border. Silverpaw and Redpaw check everywhere in camp again. And Cinderpaw and Whitestep check just outside of camp." Ivystar ordered, and every cat rushed off immediately.

"We had better get going then." Whitestep nudged Cinderpaw, leading her on. Running out Cinderpaw seemed frantic while searching and was stopped by Whitstep's tail.

"Try and find her scent path, okay? It won't do any good if you are going crazy and making a ruckus." He calmed her, making her cool down.

The scent trail went every which way making them zigzag all around. The had finally found one clear path that split off into two different paths.

"Which one do you want to take?" Cinderpaw asked Whitestep.

"I'll take the left and you can take the right. If either of us find something be sure to call for the other in case it is dangerous." He instructed and then nodded, follow the left path. The path on the right stayed strong until she approached a claw-marked tree. Then as she came closer and closer to the Birdclan border, the scent trail had seemed to end, but Cinderpaw could smell it in Birdclan territory. Devastated she called,

"Whitestep I found something!" Following the scent trail Breezepaw left he came to a halt,

"Birdclan." He whispered.

"You don't think that she went in on purpose?" Cinderpaw asked worriedly.

"No, I bet she'll be back soon. Most likely got frustrated and wandered into their territory without knowing it. And if so, Birdclan will give her back at the next gathering, I promise." He answered, leading her back to camp.

As the reached camps it seemed that they had returned at the same time everyone else had. All that Cinderpaw saw was cats walking up to her leader and Ivystar just shaking her head. Walking up with Whitestep he began to tell Ivystar the news,

"We found Breezepaw's scent trail and followed it to Birdclan. We think she might have wandered into Birdclan territory without realizing it. I think that she will most likely be returned at the next gathering." Dipping his head, he walked off.

[**The Next Day]**

Awoken by Flamestrike, Cinderpaw got up ready to train.

"Cinderpaw you get up, I'll go give hunting and patrol orders." Flamestrike told Cinderpaw, then walking out of the den. Following him out, she waited excitedly for today's task.

"On the dawn patrol we will have Deersky, Turtlewing, and Silverpaw. I want Stoneclaw, Adderfang, and Emberpaw on hunting patrol. Oh, and just so you know, on the night patrol it will be Blossomtail, Eaglestorm, and Whitestep." Flamestrike ordered, leaving Cinderpaw and Redpaw disappointed.

"Okay, Redpaw and Cinderpaw, you have battle training today." Spottedclaw announced.

"Yay!" Both apprentices said in unison, sharing the same joy.

"Okay, first we will learn the front paw blow. But before we do that, I must make something clear. No matter what, whenever we are training, claws are sheathed. Anyway, back to the move. It is a frontal attack in which you bring your forepaw down hard on the attacker's head. Claws are always sheathed. Spottedclaw, show them in the air please." Flamestrike explained. Spottedclaw raised his right front paw, and went down hard and fast onto the ground.

"Flamestrike, should they do it on each other, or their mentors?" Spottedclaw asked.

"On mentors first." He answered. Waving over Cinderpaw, he motioned for her to go first. Cinderpaw lifted her paw up, then slamming it on Flamestrike's head, but not too hard. Practicing the move again, this time Flamestrike, moved out of the way.

"I realize that you are trying to put all of your energy into the attack, but you need to do it quickly. Since it is only a basic move it usually won't do much." Flamestrike instructed.

"Okay." She nodded. This time she waited a bit, and then relaxed her muscles. Flamestrike saw this and almost began explaining it to her again, but Cinderpaw then attacked when Flamestrike didn't expect it.

"Good job Cinderpaw. Spottedclaw, we might want to move on to the next move. I am going to teach her play dead, but you can teach Redpaw whatever." He told her.

"Okay Cinderpaw, our next attack will be play dead. When your opponent has you pinned, just go limp. The other cat will think that you are either passed out or dead. Then they will loosen their grip, and at that very moment you explode out with an attack and surprise them." Cinderpaw nodded, taking it all in.

"Can I try?" She asked. "Sure, but we don't have much time left." He answered. Flamestrike pinned her and waited until she went limp. When she exploded up Flamestrike moved out of the way, then pointing out her mistake.

"Every time you are either too slow or make it too obvious. Your breathing was much slower, but became heavier and noticeable. I shouldn't be able to see it in your chest." Flamestrike corrected, then showing her how to do it. After Cinderpaw practiced a bit more, Spottedclaw butted in.

"I think both of the apprentices should go rest. You do need to give out more hunting patrols." Spottedclaw announced.

"Wait Flamestrike, just out of curiosity, how many patrols are there usually a day?" Redpaw asked.

"Well, on most days for border patrols there is a sunset and dawn patrol. I usually assign three or two hunting patrols, but cats can go hunting in groups, pairs, or by themselves whenever." He told Redpaw, making sure the apprentice got it.

"Thank you." He dipped his head as Flamestrike went off.

"Okay, I want you two to bring the queens and kits prey. Tell Silverpaw and Emberpaw to get the elders' prey. Then all four of you will change both the nursery and elders dens' bedding. I will bring the medicine cats prey, so do not worry about them." He ordered. As the two apprentices ran off, they stopped at the fresh-kill pile. Seeing Silverpaw and Emberpaw walking back, Cinderpaw and Redpaw rushed to both of them.

"You two have to get the elder's food. After Cinderpaw and I feed the nursery, we all have to change both dens' bedding. I guess Silverpaw and Cinderpaw can do the queens and elders, and Emberpaw and I can do the kits'." Redpaw looked to everyone making sure they were okay with this.

Cinderpaw grabbed three voles off the pile and Redpaw grabbed two mice. Going into the nursery, they dropped the prey at their paws.

"I got all of the queens voles; do any of you want a different type of prey?" Cinderpaw offered generously.

"That is fine with me." Sandstrike said.

"I won't be picky, so a vole will do." Maplefire agreed.

"I hate to bug you, but can I please only have a shrew or a vole? I have been putting on too much weight anyways." Moonflight explained with a pleading look. As Cinderpaw ran back to the pile, Redpaw gave Sunkit and Spiderpaw mice.

"When are you two becoming apprentices?" Redpaw asked.

"In about a moon!" They mewed.

"That's great. Silverpaw and I became apprentices about three moons ago, and Emberpaw will become a warrior soon. I'm sure that you guys will-" Redpaw stopped talking as Cinderpaw came back in and dropped Moonflight a shrew.

"Thank you." Moonflight dipped her head.

"You two, I'll have to finish talking to you later, maybe tomorrow. We have to go take care of bedding now." Redpaw smiled.

"Speaking of bedding, can you three hand us your bedding? The other two apprentices will change the kit'." Cinderpaw took the bedding from the three queens and left the den.

"Hey Cinderpaw can you go take the elders' bedding while I put this moss back?" Redpaw asked. "Okay." And with that she headed over to the elders den.

"Hello Raventail, hello Oakfire." Cinderpaw greeted the two retired warriors.

"If you came here to give us some prey, I'm afraid that Emberpaw and Silverpaw already beat you to it." Oakfire chuckled.

"Actually, I was coming to take your bedding. Don't worry though, Redpaw and I will get you some new bedding faster than you can say mouse!" She told them energetically. As she took the old moss she passed by Redpaw and waved to the nursery, signaling for him to take care of the queens. Dropping the old bedding of she saw that Redpaw had left her some so she took the remaining bedding to the elders. As she gave it to the two toms, she finally went to get herself prey. Grabbing a squirrel, she waved over all of the warrior apprentices to sit by her. Silverpaw came and sat next to Cinderpaw, and Redpaw across from them. Emberpaw had brought Stoneclaw, his friend.

"Oh, hi Stoneclaw." Cinderpaw waved.

"If you didn't know Cinderpaw, Stoneclaw was one of my best friends when he was an apprentice. We'll get to hang out again soon, Whitestep said that it won't be too long until my final assessment rolls around" Emberpaw explained proudly with pride in his voice.

"Cool." Cinderpaw replied, her mind wandering off to Stormpaw and Breezepaw. _I wonder when I will see Breezepaw again. And I should probably check up on Stormpaw. Maybe I can slip out of training to "help" the medicine cat some._

"Cinderpaw? Did you hear my question? I said how do you like training as an apprentice" Silverpaw said.

"Wha- oh! It is pretty cool getting to train to be a warrior. Flamestrike said soon that I would learn how to hunt. Today he taught Redpaw and me some new battle moves while you and Emberpaw were out on patrols. I was expecting the chores to be a lot worse, but they weren't that long. So it is sort of awesome to be an apprentice." Cinderpaw thought _only if Breezepaw were here with me._ Sighing, she headed off to her den to go rest.

**This chapter was almost 2,000 words! Don't be expecting that many long chapters. Most will be about 1,000 some. But none will be lower than a thousand. Breezepaw is really getting to Cinderpaw. Next chapter will be focused on Stormpaw! :D Keep reviewing for the brownie points. (You cannot get them as a quest, but I still will answer your questions!**

**Brownie Points/ Answered Questions & Comments:**

**Guest: Rainkit could definitely be a cat I use! Please if you review again put your name and say that you were guest! About the survivors series, as soon as they add a section to write about them!**

**[Can we hit 5-10 reviews? I know that it isn't much but this is my first story]**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Last chapter I accidentally put Doveflight as a tom, but I fixed it.. and Emberpaw as a girl…oops!)

* * *

**Frostclan:**

Leader: Ivystar*  
Deputy: Flamestrike~ (App: Cinderpaw)

Medicine Cat: Skysong*

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Stormpaw~

Warriors:

Snowfire* (App: Breezepaw)

Talonfoot~

Deersky*

Stoneclaw~

Whitestep~ (App: Emberpaw)

Turtlewing*

Adderfang~

Blossomtail*

Oceanspirit~ (App: Silverpaw)

Eaglestorm~

Doveflight*

Spottedclaw~ (App: Redpaw)

Apprentices:

Silverpaw*

Emberpaw~  
Redpaw~

Breezepaw*

Cinderpaw*

Queens:

Sandstrike (Mate: Talonfoot, Kit(s) Spiderkit~ and Sunkit*

Moonflight* (Mate: Eaglestorm, Kit(s): Foxkit~, Rosekit*, Mosskit~, Swankit*

Maplefire* (Mate: Stoneclaw, Kit(s): Expecting)

Elders:

Raventail~

Oakfire~

Mates:

Sandstrike* & Talonfoot~  
Moonflight* & Eaglestorm~

Maplefire* & Stoneclaw~  
Blossomtail* & Adderfang~

Doveflight* & Spottedclaw~

* * *

"Stormpaw, we need some more goldenrod, oh and while you're at it could you please find some cobwebs, we can never have enough." Skysong asked.

"I was going to go look around for some borage and sticks for Moonflight and borage for the other two queens, so I will add that to my list." Stormpaw noted. Seeing his sister Cinderpaw come in, he began to wave her off, for he was busy.

"Can I help you some Stormpaw? Flamestrike says that I'm not on dawn patrol, only sunset patrol. Maybe I could even teach you some hunting techniques that I have learned!" Cinderpaw offered eagerly. She had seemed desperate to be near some kin since Breezepaw had been gone.

"I would have to ask Skysong first. Maybe since I am not taking a complete lesson today, only gathering a few herbs." He shrugged. Walking over to Skysong she nodded, having heard the conversation.

"Make sure that you two do not mess around, or you will be taking care of the elder's ticks." She teased and waved them off.

Stormpaw walked on and wandered off into thought. _I wonder where Breezepaw went. Cinderpaw seems so convinced that Breezepaw will be back by the next gathering. But I think if Breezepaw had wanted to, she could have come back to Frostclan by now. Maybe I shouldn't dwell on it._ Snapping back to reality, he heard Cinderpaw's question.

"So, what do we need first?" She asked, bounding out into the forest.

"I know this might sound crazy, but some sticks." Stifling a laugh, he just smiled at his sister. Walking faster, Cinderpaw ran off to go grab every stick that was in sight. Stormpaw took this time to look for borage and wander off more into thought. _I wonder if Cinderpaw and I will still be this close when things settle down with Breezepaw. I hope we do, it is pretty fun. Skysong is kind of like family too, since I am with her all of the time. Things are just so, different being a medicine cat. I never get to do anything with any of the other apprentices. I just hope that I don't embarrass myself when hunting or fighting with them. Maybe having a few private lessons with Cinderpaw and Skysong first would be good_. This went on for a while, until he had collected a good amount of borage and Cinderpaw had gotten some sticks.

"Now what?" She asked.

"We need marigold and goldenrod. But I guess we could take a short break for a quick hunting lesson or two." He suggested. Cinderpaw looked to him and smiled.

"Race you back to camp to drop off the herbs." She laughed. As they sped off he yelled to her,

"Don't drop them!" As they put the herbs away, Cinderpaw practically sprinted into the forest with joy. When Stormpaw finally had caught up to Cinderpaw, she wasted no time waiting.

"Okay, first let's work on the crouch. Try it!" She said, then examining his crouch.

"Wait, Cinderpaw. You haven't even been an apprentice for a moon, and you are trying to teach me? Maybe we should wait until you are more experienced." He said truthfully.

"Oh, okay then. Should we go get some more herbs?" Cinderpaw asked, let down.

"I said not to teach me, not to not have fun!" He joked. Seeing her smile he exclaimed happily,

"How about a real race this time?" Stormpaw suggested. Cinderpaw pondered over it for a minute, and then replied,

"Run to the creek, then run back here?" Cinderpaw guessed.

"How about five laps and we have to get moss and soak it in water and run back to here and set the moss down. Then whoever has the most moss wins. And if you win, then the loser has to change the other's bedding." He told her. Nodding she yelled,

"One, two, three, GO!" Racing off to the creek he had one thought that stuck in his mind. _Breezepaw would have had so much fun doing this._ Shaking it off, he focused on the challenge. Racing for the first lap he stopped at the edge of the creek. Grabbing moss, he clamped his jaw around it, soaking it, and sprinted back. Cinderpaw had to the side across from him, so it took her longer to get the moss. He was in the lead for a bit, but Cinderpaw was faster and ran past him. Cinderpaw was about halfway up the hill when Stormpaw started his second lap. Running to the creek for the second time, he used the same tactic. Cinderpaw saw what he was doing and copied him. Stormpaw was still about four or five fox lengths behind. Working on the third lap, he zig-zagged to throw Cinderpaw off. Standing dazed for a minute, he was now only three or four fox lengths behind. When they got to the moss on the fourth lap, Cinderpaw grabbed a bunch more than Stormpaw, but as she went down the hill she rolled down and let go of the moss. Having to restart her fourth lap, Stormpaw was far ahead, beginning his fifth and final lap. He carefully ran up, and grabbed a huge portion. Having tons of time left, he carefully went back down the final and placed the moss in the pile. Looking around him, he searched for some nearby herbs to kill the time. Finding a patch of goldenrod, he picked it and set it next to the moss. Cinderpaw rushed back down, dropped her moss, and gasped,

"Done!"

"Well, you win. But before I go change your bedding, what will we do with all of this moss?" Cinderpaw asked.

"I can store in the medicine cat den to help with getting out thorns. Can you help me carry it back?" Stormpaw replied with a question.

"Sure, but I hope Skysong doesn't get mad that you didn't collect all of the herbs she wanted. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me." Cinderpaw exclaimed worriedly.

"It will be fine, I promise! Skysong will be happy that we got most." Stormpaw assured Cinderpaw as they walked to the den. Stormpaw put away the goldenrod and borage that he had collected. Skysong came into the den and saw the sticks and moss.

"I see that you have been productive today." Skysong smiled.

Putting away the mouthful of moss, he explained.

"Actually, we were playing a game when we collected all of the moss."

"Well it is good to know that you two weren't bored out of your mind the whole time." Said Skysong.

"I will have to teach you the game, and then the regular apprentices won't dread collecting some herbs for you." Stormpaw joked.

"Well you can another time. Right now you should go eat with Cinderpaw; you must be starving by now. I forget to get you some prey earlier. After you finish, can you go give the queens some borage? And check up on Deersky's left forepaw, I want to make sure it isn't infected." Skysong told Stormpaw. Nodding, both of the apprentices ran off to go grab some fresh-kill.

"Cinderpaw! Over here!" Silverpaw called, motioning her towards the other apprentices.

"No thanks, I'm eating with my brother Stormpaw today!" She yelled back.

"Suit yourself." Silverpaw shrugged.

Grabbing two squirrels, they sat down next to each other.

"It seems like you have to do a lot of work, and I thought feeding other cats and changing their bedding was work!" Cinderpaw confessed, surprised.

"But it is my job. Taking care of cats is what I have to do." Stormpaw explained.

_If only someone had taken better care of Breezepaw._ He thought.

* * *

**Yay! School is finally out! I will be updating more often now that it is summer! **

**Thank you for reviewing! I might not be able to answer them for a few chapter because I write faster than it updates, but do not worry, I will get to them as soon as I see them, promise!**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 [If you were wondering, I still have Breezepaw in Frostclan so there aren't any spoilers] **

**Current Brownie Points/Review Answers:**

**[Guests can't get points]**

**TheClassyBlaze: 1 Brownie point! Thank you for the oc, Shadowkit will be used!  
Guest: The pairing are real! O_O Bluekit = Yes. Sorry I couldn't do only one in the litter, but I used her :P.**

**SeaSquirrel00009: 1 brownie point! Thank you for the advice! :D**

**TheWritingOWL248: 1 Brownie point! Lightkit I will definetly use. Thank you for explaining her character.**

**Frostclan:**

Leader: Ivystar*

Deputy: Flamestrike~ [App: Cinderpaw]

Medicine Cat: Skysong*

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Stormpaw~

Warriors:

Snowfire* [App: Breezepaw]

Talonfoot~

Whitestep~ [App: Emberpaw]

Stoneclaw~  
Adderfang~

Blossomtail*

Oceanspirit~ [App: Silverpaw]

Eaglestorm~

Doveflight*

Spottedclaw~ [App: Redpaw]

Apprentices:

Silverpaw*

Emberpaw~

Redpaw~

Breezepaw*

Cinderpaw*

Stormpaw~

Queens:

Sandstrike (Mate: Talonfoot, Kit(s): Spiderkit~ and Sunkit*)

Moonflight (Mate: Eaglestorm, Kit(s): Foxkit~, Rosekit*, Mosskit~, Swankit*)

Maplefire (Mate: Stoneclaw, Kit(s): Rainkit~, Shadowkit*, Bluekit*, Lightkit*)

Elders:

Raventail~

Oakfire~

Deersky*

Mates:

Sandstrike* & Talonfoot~  
Moonflight* & Eaglestorm~

Maplefire* & Stoneclaw~

Blossomtail* & Adderfang~

Doveflight* & Spottedclaw~

"Deersky, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" Ivystar asked.

"It is." Deersky replied.

"Your clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon Starclan to give you many moons of rest." Ivystar finished.

"Deersky! Deersky! Deersky!" Chanted the clan.

"On the dawn patrol I would like Eaglestorm, Emberpaw, Blossomtail, and Doveflight. On the first hunting patrol it will be Adderfang, Silverpaw, and Talonfoot. Today there will be three hunting patrols, so on the second Cinderpaw, Redpaw, and Snowfire will go. I will announce the third hunting patrol and sunset patrol later." Announced Flamestrike. Emberpaw bounced around happily, and Cinderpaw walked up to him.

"Why are you so excited?" Cinderpaw questioned Emberpaw.

"My final assessment is in a few days, which means if I pass, I should be a warrior before the next gathering, which is in less than a moon. In about a moon the kits will become apprentices and I might get to mentor one of them! Well anyways I have to go on patrol, see you later!" Emberpaw explained.

Cinderpaw stopped by Stormpaw's den before leaving camp,

"You need any help?" Cinderpaw said to her brother.

"No, today Skysong is going to teach me how to hunt, and I am super excited!" Stormpaw answered.

"Oh, I know this will sound really dumb, but I am practicing hunting before the patrol." Cinderpaw confessed, embarrassed.

"Okay, bye then!" Stormpaw said, then going back into the den.

Cinderpaw had practiced her hunting, and the hunting patrol still hadn't gotten back. _Maybe I'll go to the elders, or to the kits._ Cinderpaw decided to see the elders.

"Hello Oakfire. Deersky and Raventail also." Greeted Cinderpaw.

"Oh, hello Cinderpaw. What are you doing here?" Asked Raventail.

"Well, I am free of apprentice duties right now, so I was wondering if you need anything." Cinderpaw explained to the elders.

"Snowfire had just brought us some fresh-kill, but we could tell you a story." Said Deersky. Nodding, Deersky began the story.

"Now, this was way back when Amberstar was leader. There was a cat in the forest named Storm. We were always forced to drive him out, and vowed that he would get revenge. Nobody took him seriously, until one gathering. Amberstar was in the middle of giving her report when Storm interrupted. He was here again, but this time with even more cats. He had about two clans, maybe even three clans combined. Mossclan and Flameclan had submitted to Storm, so Birdclan and Frostclan were left to defeat Storm from ruling the forest. A few cats from Birdclan and Frostclan went to Mossclan and Flameclan to recruit cats for a battle. After many sunrises of training, the day of the battle had arrived.

Almost everyone was fighting, blood was shed, and death scent was everywhere. Amberstar was down to her last life, and was head on fighting with Storm. Storm was about to deliver the killing blow, but Ivylight, the deputy at the time killed Storm. Even though Amberstar had died from greencough not many moons after, Ivystar had saved Amberstar's life." Cinderpaw had listened in amazement, and Oakfire butted in.

"Cinderpaw, my hearing might not be the best, but don't you have a patrol to be getting to?" Oakfire asked Cinderpaw.

"Oh…uh, yeah! Thanks for the story Deersky!" Cinderpaw left the den for the patrol.

[To Stormpaw]

Stoneclaw rushed up to Skysong, frantically begging for her help.

"Skysong! Skysong! The kits, Maplefire's kits are coming!" Stoneclaw alerted Skysong, his face filled with worry.

"Stormpaw bring me moss, a few sticks, borage just in case, cobwebs, and possibly some raspberry leaves." Skysong ordered, then running off the nursery to see Maplefire. Stormpaw grabbed everything and rushed to the nursery, not knowing how fast everything was going since this was his first kitting.

"Here, I brought it. What do you need me to do?" He asked as he set down the herbs and pushed them to Maplefire.

"Nothing yet, wait though, we will need to help when the kits are born. Try and clam down Stoneclaw." Skysong told Stormpaw. Stoneclaw's face was filled with worry as Stormpaw tried to calm him.

"Breath Maplefire, Breath. Here, bite the stick. The first one is coming, Stormpaw as soon as it is out, lick its fur the wrong way." Instructed Skysong. The first one came out, following by another. After that two more popped out. Then a fifth went out. All four of them were licking a kit and Skysong went to get the fifth.

"Maplefire, I'm sorry, this kit is dead." Skysong confessed with sadness clouding her eyes.

"Goodbye my love. Her name shall be Cherrykit." Maplefire announced to the others.

"Maplefire, we must name the others. One tom and three she-cats. Then tom could be Rainkit." Stoneclaw told Maplefire.

"And one of the she-cats Lightkit. Bluekit also for one of the she-cats. You name the last." Maplefire added. Looking at the little she-cat, Stoneclaw smiled.

"Shadowkit." He said plainly with a smile.

**Sorry for a short chapter exciting stuff is happening in the next. News on Breezepaw anyone? Poor Maplefire…oh and to the people that sent OCs, no promises that your cat won't die. *evil smile* More updating soon! :D Who is your favorite cat besides Breezepaw, Cinderpaw, or Stormpaw? Review and tell me :p. BAI!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but meh cats and stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[Some chapter will be about characters that aren't main]

DoveXTiger7218 – I will use the idea, but Nutmeg instead of Autumn, please tell me if that isn't ok with you

Amberlily2264- I will use Mintkit, and here is the update so you can have a taco! :D

Frostclan:

Leader: Ivystar*

Deputy: Flamestrike~ [App: Cinderpaw]

Medicine Cat: Skysong*

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Stormpaw~

Warriors:

Snowfire*

Talonfoot~

Whitestep~

Embermask~

Stoneclaw~

Adderfang~

Blossomtail*

Oceanspirit~ [App: Silverpaw]

Eaglestorm~  
Doveflight*

Spottedclaw~ [App: Redpaw]

Apprentices:

Redpaw~

Stormpaw~

Silverpaw*  
Cinderpaw*  
Queens:

Sandstrike* [Mate: Talonfoot, Kit(s): Sunkit* and Spiderkit~]

Moonflight* [Mate: Eaglestorm, Kit(s): Foxkit~, Mosskit~, Rosekit*, Swankit*]

Maplefire* [Mate: Stoneclaw, Kit(s): Rainkit~, Shadowkit*, Bluekit*, Lightkit*]

Elders:

Deersky*

Raventail~

Oakfire~

Other Cats:

Wave*

Cinderpaw woke up in her den eagerly, the gathering was today. _Please starclan please, let me find out about Breezepaw, she is all that I think about. And if she isn't at the gathering, please help her find her way home safely._ She begged to starclan, desperate. Silverpaw walked up to her and asked,

"Are you going into the clearing to hear the patrols or are you just going to stay in the den for the whole day like a lump of fox-dung?" She playfully asked, and batted her on the head with her paw.

"Alright, I'll go." Cinderpaw answered, and the two walked out to hear Flamestrike.

"On the hunting patrol I would like Talonfoot, Stoneclaw, Blossomtail, and Embermask." Flamestrike paused, thinking of whom to send for the border patrol. Embermask beamed happily, this being his first patrol as a warrior. Embermask tried to shake away the tiredness from his vigil, but he had specifically asked to be on a patrol none the less.

"And on the border patrol I will send Cinderpaw, Eaglestorm, and Doveflight." Ordered Flamestrike, and he went off to go see Ivystar.

The border patrol headed out to Mossclan first, and they came across trouble.

"Eaglestorm, do you smell that?" Doveflight asked. Nodding, Eaglestorm sniffed the ground.

"Loner scent, but an unusual loner scent. We will alert Ivystar." Eaglestorm told the other two cats. They walked along some more of the border, marking scents, when they found out the place the strange scent was coming from. It was a blue cat with green eyes, who looked about the age of an apprentice. She looked u, startled.

"Wha-?! P-please don't hurt me." The cat begged.

"What is your name and what are you doing on Frostclan territory?" Doveflight asked sternly.

"Oh, you are some of those clan cats people talk about. I'm Wave, and I was super hungry so I decided to hunt earlier. I was driven out twice this morning, so I thought no clan lived here. I always thought that it would be cool to live in a clan, but yeah, I'm just Wave. I guess I will leave." Wave explained, her expression sad.

"Wait, you said it would be cool to live in a clan? Guys, we need to finish patrolling and then take her to Ivystar." Ordered Eaglestorm, being the senior warrior, everyone listened to him. When they came back, Ivystar walked up to them and asked,

"Who is this?"

"This is Wave, she was a loner and she thought I would be cool to live in a clan. We brought her back to camp for you to decide what to do with her." Eaglestorm explained.

"Hmm…Wave is it? Well Wave, you can stay for a while, and I will have a cat explain everything to you, then I will test you. If you pass, you will become an apprentice." Ivystar informed Wave, and the clan started whispering, but it died off eventually.

[Later that night]

"The cats going to the gathering are Cinderpaw, Silverpaw, Embermask, Flamestrike, Skysong, Stormpaw, Doveflight, Eaglestorm, Talonfoot, Adderfang, and Snowfire." Ivystar announced. After all of the cats had grabbed prey, they headed off. When they arrived out Fourtrees, Cinderpaw was frantic to find Breezepaw. She looked around for a while, and then she spotted her. Breezepaw was talking to two other apprentices. She slowly walked up behind her and listened in.

"So, Lizardpaw and I went hunting and we came across a huge fox! We defeated it and Robinstar was so proud! And I was in the patrol that chased off a loner! She said she was Wave or something, how pathetic!" Breezepaw laughed and then Cinderpaw walked up beside her.

"Oh…Cinderpaw. How wonderful for you to join us." Breezepaw snorted and rolled her eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" Cinderpaw asked confused.

"Don't you get it? I left Frostclan on my own free will. It was all about you, you were the deputy's apprentice, you got to do this, you did that. In Birdclan, I'm special. I am the strongest apprentice and best hunter. You aren't there to ruin it for me. It was obvious that you didn't even stop to think about me ever." Breezepaw explained, annoyed at this point.

Cinderpaw was furious and almost screamed when she spoke.

"I did all of that for nothing! We sent out search parties, and you were all that I thought about! Stormpaw and I were so worried, but now I see that we shouldn't have been. You, just wanted to be special." And with that, Cinderpaw stalked off.

Silverpaw walked up and began to speak, but Cinderpaw interrupted her.

"Breezepaw left, now go away." Cinderpaw ordered, and turned away from Silverpaw.

"The gathering will begin! Mossclan will start!" Ordered Snowstar, leader of Mossclan.

"Our clan is doing well, prey is abundant. We did scent a fox, but we drove it off." Announced Snowstar, and pointed his tail towards Yellowstar, leader of Flameclan.

"Flameclan is also thriving under green-leaf. We had scented a loner, but we think that it is gone now. That is all." Yellowstar nodded towards Robinstar, but he shook his head signaling Ivystar to speak.

"We had also encountered, a loner Wave, but she is taken care of now. Everything else is good. We have four new kits, Lightkit, Bluekit, Shadowkit, and Bluekit. Also, Deersky has joined the elders. And finally, Embermask has become a warrior. Robinstar, you may speak." Ivystar intentionally skipped out on the part that Wave was potentially a clan member.

"Deersky! Deersky! Embermask! Embermask!" Chanted the cats.

"We have two new kits, Blossomkit and Hollykit. We also have a new apprentice, Breezepaw, who was formally from Frostclan. She came to us and is now a full member of Birdclan." Robinstar called, and most cats gasped.

"Frostclan, we are leaving." Ivystar ordered.

Cinderpaw on the whole way home only thought about Breezepaw. _I worried about her so much just to find her waltzing over to Birdclan because things aren't perfect. I don't know why I ever cared about her, maybe I should go comfort Blossomtail. _

**How did you like that slap in the face to Cinderpaw? Poor kid…well, anyways more things next chapter. I am making two new Warriors stories. One is about an adventurous kittypet, and the other is about the creation of Streamclan. Should I write all four stories [the fourth is my crossover] or just focus on the two I have up now? Review and tell me! If you don't review, I'll do whatever I want. SO…BAI! :D**


End file.
